1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, having the features of lightweight, small size, high display quality and long lifespan, is now widely applied in electronic devices such as mobile phone, computer screen, notebook, flat TV and personal digital assistant (PDA). LCD panels have a range of view angle within which the viewer has best reception quality. Particularly in a flat TV, the LCD panel needs to have a wider range of view angle for providing the viewer with best reception quality. Therefore, achievement of a wider range of view angle has become an important technology to the LCD panel industry. A conventional LCD panel is exemplified below.
Referring to FIG. 1A, an illustration of a conventional LCD panel is shown. The LCD panel 100 includes a substrate 199, a liquid crystal layer 130 and a substrate 129. The substrates 199 and 129 retain the liquid crystal layer 130 by the top surface and the bottom surface thereof The substrate 199 includes a common electrode layer 190 and a bump 141. The substrate 129 includes a pixel electrode layer 120 having a slit 121. When voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules will be deflected on the bump 141 and become substantially vertical to the surface thereof. Meanwhile, the liquid crystal molecules generate different levels of deflection with respect to the surface of the LCD panel 100 to achieve a wider range of view angle.
Generally speaking, as the liquid crystal molecules are pushed towards different directions, a certain level of disclination D1 will occur to the bump 141 and the slit 121. The disclination D1 has low transmittance. Therefore, during the manufacturing process of the LCD panel 100, the position of the disclination D1 must be well controlled, lest the display quality be severely affected.
However, when assembling the substrate 199 and the substrate 129, the bump 141 and the slit 121 must be aligned precisely. Referring to FIG. 1B, an illustration of two non-aligned substrates 199 and 129 of FIG. 1A is shown. When assembling the substrate 199 and the substrate 129, a tiny discrepancy might enlarge the disclination D1 or increase the number of disclinations D1. As indicated in FIG. 1B, as the substrate 199 and the substrate 129 are not precisely aligned, the disclination D1 of the bump 141 and the disclination D1 of the slit 121 are overlapped within a block B. The block B has low transmittance, and if the area of the block B is too large, the display quality will be severely affected.
Besides, the conventional LCD panel 100, the bump 141 and the slit 121 are symmetrically disposed in a pixel 110 as showing in FIG. 1A. However, in a large-sized pixel 110, when the liquid crystal molecules are driven to move, until all the liquid crystal molecules in the pixel 110 are deflected to a predetermined position so as to display a complete frame. As a result, the response rate of the LCD panel 100 is slowed down. In order to maintain the response rate at a certain level, the driving voltage must be boosted, not only consuming more power but also shortening the lifespan of the LCD panel 100.
Therefore, how to provide an LCD panel capable of resolving the above problems has become a focus of research and development in the LCD panel industry.